Lost without you
by shopohlic
Summary: will a popular boy and a unpopular girl really be a couple?
1. Chapter 1

Lost without you

JAMIE is the type of girl when you look at her the first thing you would say is weird,strange or even ugly...There's this one guy tough that had fallen in love with her completely.He of course didn't tell anyboby yet not even his own best friend..LANDON was the most popular boy in the school...He gets all the girls, he hangs out with the cool people but even if he have a beautiful life he finds something missing inside him..Then it hit him it was JAMIE SULLIVAN the most unpopular girl in school...

Landon saw JAMIE all alone near the fountain eating her lunch.

"Hi JAMIE!"

"Hi"Jamie whispered to Landon.

"What are you doing all alone here?"

"Nothing just eating my lunch"Jamie was clearly getting a bit nervous.

Landon could tell that JAMIE was getting a bit nervous..

"Look Jamie there's nothing to be nervous about.."

"It's easy for you to say because your popular."

"So what if I was popular?"

"It means you can't hang around with me"

"wHY NOT?"

"Landon I appriate you talking to me but please I just wanna be alone."

"Jamie i need to tell you something"

Jamie didn't hear what Landon was saying to her because she was walking away,away from the boy she loves...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I hope you like the first chap update tom...If you don't like it please don't comment ...If you like it please comment..


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

After Jamie ran away Landon decided to go home.He went inside his car shutting the doors really hard..

Landon POV:Why are you doing this to me Jamie I love you but it feels like you don't feel the same way as me.

Landon put a rock cd in the stereo put the volume way up to try forget what just happened.

After driving for about 20 minutes he arrived home..

Landon open the door shutting the doors really hard...

"oH Landon your home why so early?"

"I didn't have anything to do so I 'm here!"

"Landon is there a problem you want to talk about?"

"No I'm okay really "

"Landon I'm your mother you can tell me anything"

"Why won't you tell me about my dad?"

"Landon I don't have anything to say about your father"

"Fine then I don't have anything to say to you"

"Landon you are not leaving this room at till you tell me what's going on with you"

"Fine you wanna know?Well let me see there's this girl that i like but she doesn't feel the same way as I do!"

"Why what's the problem?"

'Well she thinks I'm way to popular!"

"Who's the girl?"

"Jamie Sullivan"

"You mean the daughter of the Mr.sULLIVAN?"

"yES MOM"

"Landon I'm warning you don't ever hurt Jamie"

"I'm not she's different to all the girls I dated"

"Well she better be different"

"So what do you think I should to?"

"Tell her you love her"

"And if she didn't believe me?"

"Prove it to her .prove it that you love her"

"tHANKS MOM"

wITH THAT Landon went to his room..Planning something for Jamie...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry boring chap I'm not in the mood to write today sorry again please don't comment in my fan fic if you don't have anything nice to say about it however if you have something to say nice about it alll comments are welcome...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Landon had the conversation with his mom he was planning lots of ways to finally impress Jamie...

There were loads of ideas coming through his mind...Well he could shout to the whole world how much he loves her ,give her flowers but he thought that it was so last year.maybe write a poem for her?

Then finally after about half an hour of thinking he finally had an idea..He will write a song for her and serenade her with the song he wrote himself...

He took out a notepad and a pencil and started thinking of some words.. (I love you jamie so much I 'LL give the world to you...) Landon POV:eww that doesn't sound right.THen he began to write a new song.

(I can still remember the first day I saw you smile

that smile I can't forget... Everyday I can't seem to let that smile away from my mind...

I wonder if you feel the way I feel to you..

Chorus:

Your the reason why I live that reason I laugh the reason why I still care for this world

I love you so much I love you from my heart...

Perfect thought Landon...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry the song I made up is so ugly I know but i cant really think properly today i might change it when i have a better one ..

Again please don't comment if you hate my story or the song or about the way i write.

PLease comment if you like the song or the story itself...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next day Landon was waiting for Jamie outside the school gates.Landon had been waiting for Jamie for about 20 minutes

but still there wasn't any sign of her.Landon knows that Jamie will be leaving the school in that direction cuz she always goes to

the public library after school.Seconds,minutes had passed and still there wasn't any single sign of Jamie.Landon got in his car

and drove to the public library not far away from the school so he got there just after 10 minutes.When he got there though he

couldn't see any sign of her.He went up to the librarian and asked if she saw Jamie.

Librarian:No haven't seen her for two days already.

Landon:Are you sure?

Librarian:Yes but I'll make sure to call you if I see her.

Landon :Okay here's my cellphone number.

Then Landon left the library and went home.

xoxixoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As usual I don't want any comments if your just gonna say bad things but if you have something good to say then feel free to comment.


End file.
